Ickle Ronnikins loves Hermione
by Advised
Summary: Ron is going to confess to Hermione. He did it, but the result came a bit different. Bad summary. My first time posting a fic. A oneshot
1. Ickle Ronnikins loves Hermione

**"Ickle Ronnikins loves Hermione"**

Another day at Hogwarts and Ron Weasley, part of the infamous trio and keeper of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, failed miserably to spill his feeling towards the know-it-all, bushy haired girl, Hermione Granger. He shot his right hand, at his flaming red hair, glancing towards the reflection of him on front. He sighed.

"This is hopeless…I can't do this…" He muttered, leaving through the doors to find that he is in the familiar four-poster bed. No one was there. Sighing again, Ron walked slowly to his bed, no sooner plopping himself on it.

"Just ask Hermione to come over during winter break and say it…simple…and its even tomorrow…" Ron muttered to himself, knowing it has easier said then done. Staring at the ceiling above him, the red-haired boy was thinking everything with Hermione. He was thinking one time during the Yule Ball back in fourth year.

_"Oi! How can a git like HIM be with her?" Ron thought angrily. He was staring unbelievably at the Bulgarian seeker with Hermione. She had sleek and shiny hair, rather then the usual bushy one. In addition, she was wearing blue robes. Jealousy enraged inside. Ron looked at the corner at his eyes to find Harry's jaw dropped. _

"Maybe she is only with him because of the Yule Ball…"

"But she fancies him"

"Does not…"

"Does so…"

His head was arguing, with reasons whether Hermione does or does not fancy Krum. After a few minutes giving up on it, Ron noticed Krum's fan club giving Hermione glares. He gave a small, unnoticeable glare at Viktor Krum, the resumed back to an attempted normal face.

Jealous boiled up in him during that year. An opening of the doors disrupted his thoughts. He jerked his head fast to see who was coming in, seeing Harry. Harry looked worn out and tired, probably. Harry did not even notice Ron. Closing the curtains, Harry was soon sound asleep. Ron stared again at the ceiling.

"Might as well get some myself…" He thought. Closing his eyes, he fell to an almost instant sleep. Winter break came rather faster then expected, and Ron already asked Hermione.

"...Great! I'll go pack up now." Ron said to Hermione. His heart filled with excitement, a heartbeat practically skipped. There was still some hope to tell. All he needed was to practice on the mirror, probably get some help with Harry as well. He trotted, bumping into someone.

"Watch it Weasel-bee. I don't want to go bumping to poor people like you." A usual snarling voice said.

"Shut it Malfoy. I don't have time to mess with a ferret." Ron's eyes narrowed. Malfoy had his wand already up, his face looking a bit pale from that remark. Then why are we talking Weasel?" Ron's hand was in his pocket, his wand firmly on it, but before he can pull it out someone else's voice came up.

"Malfoy, Weasley!" A stern voice started. It was Professor Mc.Gonagall. Malfoy quickly pocketed his wand. "Professor I-"

"No excuses, 5 points to both. Now move along,"

"Yes Professor." The two said in unison. Ron resumed back to his destination, glaring mentally at Malfoy.

Once everyone was in the burrow, it was bustling. Ginny and Hermione were decorating the Christmas tree. Mrs. Weasley was cooking up a hearty meal, with some help from Remus and Tonks. Mr. Weasley was out for work now, and the two newly weds, Bill and Fleur were out for their Christmas time. The Wealsey twins were causing havoc, charming around the house and making more pranking items for their shop. Lastly, Harry and Ron were unwrapping their presents, giving compliments on what they received.

"So you need a bit of help with telling Hermione?" Harry asked. Ron nodded.

"But I can't find a good time to tell her…" Ron complained, thinking thickly of when he should say.

"Time will tell, Ron. Maybe you just need to wait to tell her, but I can try with what to say…"

"Better then nothing, thanks mate."

Mrs. Weasley's voice then called that dinner was ready. Harry and Ron scrambled to get up, dusting off the wrappings. Once there, everyone else was sitting on his or her chairs, including Mr.Weasley. Roast turkey, ham, vegetables, chicken, mashed potatoes, macaroni and cheese, clam chowder soup and much filled in the table, giving a good aroma of smell for any one.

"The food looks wonderful, Mrs. Weasley." Harry complimented, both getting on the two empty seats. Molly Weasley smiled," Thank you Harry, dear. Now tuck in all." Light slurping, forks and spoons making small metallic sounds. Chatting bubbled up soon, some topics involving work, or pranking (though quietly), even on how long they planned to stay up. Nonetheless, everyone was happy, and Ron's worry was gone for a while too. Soon after their main meal, Mrs. Weasley carried in a beautifully made cake.

The cake was pure white looking. Stripes of red and green were on the side of the cake, icings of a Christmas tree between each of the stripes. The top had a big icing of a Christmas tree, cream filling at the circle "ends". There was red icing saying "Merry Christmas!" on the middle of the cake. Small looking gold glitters were randomly around the cake. Strawberries and kiwi were around where the cream was too.

Everyone enjoyed this wonderful meal. The cake filling was actually enchanted to something they might like, for find something rather interesting to eat to them. This was rather surprising to everyone, as everyone discussed what he or she tasted. Some bid goodnight while others decided to stay up. Hours passed by gradually as each said their goodnights to those who remained to stay for a longer while.

After their meals, they headed to the living room to watch a bit of a movie.

"How is Hogwarts, Harry?" Lupin asked.

"Good. Homework just piles up and-" The two certainly had a discussion. Most seemed to be absorbing to their discussion. Ron looked around and found only to talk to Hermione, which she was right next to him.

"Hey Hermione…"

"Yes?" Ron had a small idea bubbling up in his brain.

"Could you happen to help me with my homework?"

"Now?"

"Well it doesn't have to but…"

"I can help now, since everyone else is busy with their own matter." Hermione pointed out. Ron nodded. Sooner they were up at the room Harry and Ron used, which used to be the Wealsey twins.

"So what's it you need help with?" Hermione asked.

"Well uh…on my potions essay." Technically, it was true, but he used this excuse to be able to have Hermione alone with him.

"Alright, first of all you need to…" Ron was actually paying attention, so he can finish his homework before the break ends, and two, after that he can try to tell her.

"Okay. All you just need one more paragraph, and you can do that on your own…" Ron knew once he confessed its going to end up weird somehow…and it did

"I...I...love you…"

"I'm an idiot…" Ron thought, covering his mouth. He said it a bit too fast. He felt his heart pour to what he said, and he waited for her expression. She looked taken aback, probably from the suddenly outburst.

"…You okay? I mean-" Hermione stuttered. Ron laughed. Hermione glared.

"Let's see you can do better…"

"Hi my name is Ron Weasley and I"m stuck with a know-it-all named Hermione Granger, yea I call that better."

"So, you think are funny, Ronald Billus Weasley?" Ron flinched," Oi, don't call me that," He snapped, actually snapping at her for no apparent reason. Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes, probably thinking how much of an idiot he can be for all he knows.

"Seems like you two are pretty comfy alone, need a blanket, some music and a bit of candles, Ickle Ronnikins?" A new voice came in. The two jumped.

"OI! Fred!" The Weasley twins were here, smiling at what they are seeing. "Ron-"

"So it was worth it to see what the two of you were doing…" George grinned. Ron felt his ear flush red. "Gerrof of here." The twins stationed themselves firmly from where they are.

"No no, just continue…we'll just be on the other side. Want us to buy those items for you?" Ron went to get the two, but they apparated away before he could reach them. "Gits…" He thought. He turned to see Hermione very amused at this. "Let's get back. We are done with your homework right?"

"B-b-but I…what about-" Ron said angrily. Hermione beamed. "I heard you." She approached him and jumped on him. "Oi!-"

"The thick-headed, funny idiot took my heart." Hermione said sarcastically. "You really are?" Hermione sighed. "Of course you did, you idiot, can't you tell the past two weeks?"

"Uhh…no?"

"Typical…not that it's a bad thing…"

"Hey!" Hermione was back on her feet, and dragged Ron back downstairs. "Alright, lets head back…everyone is probably wondering where we are by now."

Oh but going downstairs was not a good thing…

"ICKLE RONNIKINS LOVES HERMIONE!" The Weasley twin's voice rang. We have yet our own thoughts of what Ron reacted towards this.

A review is appreciated :D Please, no flaming, thank you!


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note: 

For those who wished to have a new chapter in, I'm afraid I'm not having one! I'm really sorry, but I have no ideas and plus my school works are overloading along with at least two quiz/tests a week. I may work on another, but I cannot guarantee. I am sorry again! If you didn't expect for any second chapter, well, there was almost no point to read this.

P.S: Stay tuned for a fanfic I'm posting up at Halloween! Be warned, it's pretty bad since I thought of this at the last minute.


End file.
